


关于模范夫妻日常的流水账

by Mjula



Series: A World of Many Haythams [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 发生在海参世界的故事其一。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Haytham Kenway
Series: A World of Many Haythams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	关于模范夫妻日常的流水账

**Author's Note:**

> 海参水仙！！
> 
> 海瑟姆——纯洁海参  
> 海尔森——如果没有其他修饰语，指哑巴海参

***

上午9点，海瑟姆站在穿衣镜前，把帽子端正地戴在头上，检查一遍全身着装——怀表链悬挂在马甲扣眼里、领带形状完美、头发也梳得整整齐齐，所有发丝都稳妥地用红色鹿皮发带束好，只是裤腿下部有几根灰色和黄色的猫毛，在黑色条纹呢料上显得有些刺眼，他无奈地抿抿嘴角。猫毛大概属于一种不可抗力。最后，他拿起手杖，出门。

他的家距离小镇中心不远。天气很温和，不时有一片悬铃木的大叶子晃晃悠悠地落下来，啪嗒地砸在深灰色的石板路面上。秋天要来了。

长长的林荫道空无一人，只有几头白尾鹿在路旁悠闲散步，他走近时便好奇地回过头来打量他。

“早上好。”他朝它们说，抬起手杖致意。“天气真不错，是不是呀？”

白尾鹿扭扭耳朵，鹿脸毫无表情。

接近小镇中心广场，终于见到了几个人影，他们向他致意，他抬起帽檐微笑回礼。今天人比往常多，露天咖啡馆里坐了好几个人，他的邻居也在里面。平常总是只有作家一个人待在咖啡馆里默默写作，连老板都不见踪影，导致不少人误以为咖啡馆是作家的产业。

“早上好，亲爱的海尔森。”邻居向海瑟姆打招呼。这位可敬的邻居跟往常一样打扮时髦，就像一位乔治二世的高贵廷臣，发带用了一根精工编织的红色蕾丝带。这是新近兴起的潮流。他身边跟着一个康纳，跟前几天的又不是同一个了。海瑟姆觉得眼睛又开始疼了。

“早上好，海尔森。”他说，“你来得好早。”

“毕竟算是一件大事。”邻居说，“你也来探望我们的新成员了？”

“是的。情况如何？”

“我稍微了解了一下，没有进去看。似乎不太好。”

“不太好？”

“跟康纳有关。”邻居说，仿佛被勾起了什么不好的回忆似的，眼神暗淡了一瞬。

“我们又有谁不是因为康纳呢？”他苦笑。

医院是一座巴洛克式的建筑。医院的主人肯威医生最近对变色的大理石外墙面感到不满，决定贴一层红砖。这项浩大的工程目前尚处于起步阶段，医生刚刚弄来一些原料，医院门前的广场被两大堆红砖搞得十分拥挤。砖堆旁边，医生的助手，小兽医康纳身穿白大褂，正百无聊赖地用碎石在红砖块上划来划去。

“康纳，早上好。你怎么在这儿？” 海瑟姆惊讶地问。

“我被赶出来啦。”康纳说，“新来的病人醒来之后，一见我就情绪不稳定。医生连实验室都不让我待了。”

“这么严重吗？那真是辛苦你了。” 海瑟姆说。

“他生前似乎被他的康纳严重伤害过，心理和生理方面都是。不过，这种事也不是第一次了。我待会儿就回家去了。好几天没给我家老头做饭了，他估计快要暴躁了吧。他好不容易回家一次。”说到这里，康纳笑了。

告别了兽医康纳，海瑟姆走进医院的大门。大厅里有一些人零零散散地待在墙周围的沙发里，低声聊天，猎魔人和刺客在他们当中，看得出来大家都相当关心这件事。当然他们里面一个康纳都没有。海瑟姆没过多停留，径直去了医生的书房。门上没有挂请勿打扰的牌子，海瑟姆按了门铃，直接进去了。

“早上好，先生。请坐。您也来探望病人了？”听到有人进来，医生回头对海瑟姆说。他看起来像是在整理书架，背对着门口，长长的马尾和深红色发带搭在白大褂上，一直垂到背心。

“早上好，医生。” 海瑟姆说。

“您刚好错过了我公布病人状况的时间，您要是早来一会儿就好了。刚刚海丝代表议会来了解情况。”医生说，拿着两个厚厚的文件夹回到办公桌前，“您是不是又在决定穿哪双鞋子上花费了过多时间？或者，这回是领带？”

“医生……”

“好啦。不开玩笑了。我们解析了精灵提供的信息，这个海尔森1725年出生，1790年去世，存活时间高于平均值，算是高寿了。昨天Kaniehtí:io把他带到医院，我给他检查了身体。他的咽喉处有一处旧伤，您明白的，”医生指指自己的脖子左边，“他本该当场死亡的，却奇迹般地活下来了，但是声带受了损伤，不能说话了。除此之外就是一些小毛病了。治疗过程很顺利。现在他正在201房间休息。看来在他生前遭受过他的康纳的长期伤害，他一见到小兽医就紧张害怕。”

“所以你把他赶出门去了？”

“我让他回家休息。”医生理直气壮。“我把谢伊从档案馆叫来帮忙了，现在他们都在201，还有一只猫。有个问题，虽然病人的声带修复了，但是他仍然不会说话。他当了七八年的哑巴，估计必须重新学习发声说话了。”

“我可以去探望他吗？” 海瑟姆问。

“我想应该没什么问题。”医生说。“但是请注意您的动作和语言。他现在嘛，就像一只被抓进笼子的猫一样惊恐万状。”

***

201室是医院里光照条件最好的房间。医生用十几棵盆栽占领了朝南的窗台和阳台，此时一些秋花正在盛开，上午的阳光透过玻璃窗撒在颜色温暖的地毯上。他们的病人，那个新来的海尔森待在阳台上的躺椅里，一只大猫枕着他的大腿，在他身边融化成黑色的一滩毛茸茸。他的左手在大猫柔软的毛里缓缓抚摸，右手捏着一个小本子，纸页里夹着钢笔。谢伊还穿着档案馆的工作服，坐在脚凳上，跟他柔声细语地说话。发觉有人进来，他的身体明显僵住了，停止了抚摸猫咪，防备地看向来者。

“客人来了。我来给你介绍一下吧，你可能发现了，这位绅士……也是海尔森·肯威先生，是一位天文学家。他的脾气特别好，我们都喜欢戳他的尾巴逗他玩，但是他几乎没有生气过。”谢伊仰起头，对躺椅里的海尔森说。

“谢伊……”海瑟姆无奈地说，摘下帽子，跟手杖一起放在门口的衣帽架上，然后慢慢走向阳台，搬过一张凳子，背靠医生的月季花坐下。

黑猫翻了个身，两只前爪抱住病人的胳膊，发出一阵呼噜声。病人似乎被猫咪安抚了，僵住的左手开始慢慢揉它的肚子毛，神态看起来放松了一些。

“好大的猫。” 海瑟姆说，立即被黑猫软软胖胖的肚皮吸引了，但是他抑制住了伸手去揉的冲动。“我好像没见过它，它是医生新收养的宠物吗？”

“不知道啊。我好像也没见过。”谢伊说。“不过，它好像很喜欢海尔森。”

黑猫软软糯糯地喵了一声，又扭过身，用肥壮的上半身压住了病号海尔森的手。

“看来它确实喜欢你。” 海瑟姆对病人说。

安静了片刻，谢伊又打开话匣，开始讲他和他的海尔森一起开辟菜园的故事。不得不说谢伊的口才很好，能把拔草、驱赶松鼠之类的琐事讲得有声有色，让人觉得有趣。不过这也可能是长期锻炼的结果，海瑟姆觉得这个故事他已经听过好几十遍了。

病人的注意力很快被谢伊吸引了。海尔森得以趁机观察他。他身形消瘦，头发灰白，皮肤缺乏血色，深陷的眼窝里，蓝灰色的眼睛神经质地睁大，像行将就木者一样没有神采。他的脖颈如今白皙无暇，让人难以想象那里曾经有一条可怕的伤疤。可惜内心的伤害无法轻易抹去。有时，他听到某句话，下意识地张开嘴，仿佛想发表意见，但是又马上双唇紧闭，不发出一丝声音。

海瑟姆慢慢加入谢伊的话题，说起啃食自家花园的白尾鹿。渐渐地病人习惯了他的存在，不那么紧张了。偶尔，他的目光落在海瑟姆身上，盯着他的背心和外衣看。转眼，午饭时间到了，海瑟姆跟二人告别。病人的目光一直追随着他，直到他离开房间，关上门。

“您来得正好，我正准备吃午饭。一起吧。我给您热一份意面。您还想吃什么？”医生说，从咖啡桌边起身去翻冰箱。

“有炸鳕鱼吗？” 海瑟姆满怀希望地问。

“没有，您回家自己炸去。”医生说。“来一份沙拉吧，给您放熏鱼，怎么样？”

“熏鱼和炸鱼怎么能一样？” 海瑟姆说。

“所以，您觉得怎么样？”两人坐在餐桌边之后，医生问。

“很糟糕。”海瑟姆说。

“很久没有过这么糟糕的了。”医生说。

两人都想起了那个下肢残疾的海尔森，但是心照不宣地没有说出来。

“那么，应该如何处理呢？您有什么想法吗？” 海瑟姆问。

医生叹气。“首先，暂时不能让康纳接近他，最好别见面，甚至别在他面前提到。那只猫例外吧，但是别告诉他猫咪康纳是康纳。可是这样的话，照顾他的人选就比较有限了。”

“我来照顾他吧。” 海瑟姆说。“反正我是自己一个人住。”

“哦？那太好了。”医生说，“您确定吗？”

“当然。……如果他愿意跟我走的话。”

“如果是您的话，我们就都放心了。”医生说。“趁他昏迷的时候，我们采集了他的生理特征和DNA样本上传数据库，给他注册了ID，所以他现在已经正式成为我们的一员啦。但是他还没有植入定位芯片。我不太赞同那个geek的做法，我认为这种事情还是征求本人同意比较好。”

海瑟姆点头。

“他的身体没有大碍，好好吃东西，修养几个星期就能完全恢复健康了。只是他的精神状态很脆弱，需要特殊照顾；还有练习发声说话的问题……实际上你今天就可以把他带回家。”

“可以。”

“他跟您相处得怎么样？”医生问。

“我想……他至少没有讨厌我。” 海瑟姆说。

“哈哈，那是自然。我想，整个宇宙里没人会讨厌您吧。”医生笑道。

午饭后，海瑟姆回到了201房间。阳光渐渐西斜，玻璃窗被照得金黄。他们的病号仍然病恹恹地待在躺椅里，望着窗外，仿佛没有挪动过。黑猫摊着胖胖的肚皮，在他的大腿上睡着了。看到海瑟姆，他短暂地把目光挪过来，但是很快又出神地往向了窗外。许多鸟儿在外面的天空里飞来飞去，发出热闹的叽喳声。

谢伊仍然尽心竭力地陪着他，单方面地说话给人解闷，却几乎没有回应，不知需要多少耐心。

海瑟姆提议玩21点。打牌是个好主意，因为不需要说话就能参与。病人虽然精神不佳，但是心思依然敏捷，极快地摸到了窍门。谢伊擅自摘了医生的花当做赌注。

“善良的医生不会在意这点小事的。”谢伊说。

“真的没问题吗？” 海瑟姆不确定地说，谢伊摘花的暴力手法让他露出了不忍的表情。

海尔森在一边看着这俩人，几乎看笑了。

一下午下来，三人互有胜负。海尔森赢的最多，面前堆起了好多枝花。

“今天玩得好开心。”谢伊说，“不过，我差不多该回家了。你跟这位先生待在一起好吗？”他对海尔森说。

海尔森在自己的小本子上写了什么，然后递给谢伊。谢伊接过本子看看，也写了一行字，把本子还给他。他小心地把小本子放回口袋里。

谢伊拿着自己的花离开了。房间里一时安静了下来，海尔森拿起一枝花，低头拨弄花瓣。花朵离开植株很久了，花瓣和叶子的边缘已经有些枯萎了。

海瑟姆找到了一些医用棉花和保鲜袋，回到桌边。

“我来帮你包一下这些花，可以吗？”他问。

海尔森点头。得到允许，海瑟姆用水浸湿棉花，垫在花梗根部，再用保鲜袋包裹起来。

“中午我跟医生说，在你适应生活的一段时间里住在我家，也方便照应。我家离这儿不远，走路半个多小时就到了。我一直自己一个人住，家里的活物除了我，就只有两只狗，四只猫和三匹马。”

海尔森静静地看着他手指的动作。

“我有一位邻居，他……也是一个海尔森，喜欢出去约会和研究漂亮衣服。我们两家的房子中间隔着一大片花园。总是有鹿跑到花园里偷吃。附近几乎没什么人，只有我们两个住在那边。”很快，病人的花束扎好了，他把自己的花也包起来。“医生说，现在你的身体已经没有大碍了，今天就可以出院。你愿意去我家吗？”他抬起头来，透明的蓝灰色眼睛满怀希望地看着海尔森。

海尔森跟他对视了一会儿，最终无奈地叹了口气，拿出小本子，翻到新的一页，写了一句话，递给他。

我要是不答应，你是不是就要哭了？

海瑟姆噎住了，脸颊泛起一层薄薄的红色。

好吧，我听你的。病人又写道。

“太好了。” 海瑟姆高兴地说，几乎从凳子上跳起来，把自己的花束放进口袋。“我们这就走吧！到家刚好做晚饭。”

海尔森跟着海瑟姆站起来，拿上自己的花。桌子底下传来一声轻细的猫叫，黑猫趴在地毯上，眨了眨金棕色的眼睛。他不舍地看看黑猫，显然不愿意离开它。

“我想我们可以带上这只猫。” 海瑟姆说，“如果它愿意跟我们走的话。嘿小可爱，你愿意跟我回家吗？”黑猫抬起爪子扒扒他的裤腿，他弯腰伸出双手，黑猫熟练地跳到他怀里，两爪扒住他的肩膀，舒适地坐在他的胳膊上。看来是个惯犯。

两人去医生的办公室办了简单的出院手续，医生要出院的病人和临时看护都签字，按了手印。他看了看两人的花束，眼角抽了抽，没说什么。

出了医院的大门，刚好看见天空的一片晚霞。天色将晚，整洁广阔的广场和周围的建筑被精心设计的景观灯照亮，喷泉和雕塑在夜色里闪闪发光。这幅景象对于海尔森来说是奇异的，在他的世界里，夜晚意味着黑暗和脏乱，油灯和火把冒出大量黑烟，只能提供有限的明亮。

“我们回家吧。”

海尔森握着一小束花朵——他在这个崭新世界的唯一财产，跟着他的监护人回家了。

TBC


End file.
